


Completely Honest

by MelyndaR



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley leaves Lucas standing at the altar, and what happens next takes Maya totally by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Honest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote for sammyjo16 (over on Tumblr) a long while back, and just now got around to posting here. Prompt: "Are you drunk?"

To be completely honest, Maya doesn’t really feel like this is her fault. Nobody actually  _told_ her that it was part of the maid of honor’s job to make sure that the bride didn’t get such cold feet that she left her groom standing very much bride-less at the altar.

And she  _knows_ that this isn’t her job to go scouring the area surrounding the church for the better part of an hour in search of Lucas, the brokenhearted apparently-not-groom. But she’s doing it anyway. 

Everyone is still waiting back in the church in a confused tizzy, and  _somebody_  has to fix  _something_  about this situation, even though all Maya wants to do is crawl out of the ridiculous amount of purple taffeta Riley wrangled her into this morning and sleep for a week. But that won’t fix anything. Finding Lucas and getting him to… say something, maybe… to the guests in the church – that’ll fix things.

Or apparently not, Maya realizes a little incredulously as she peers into the window of a dimly lit building, because somehow Lucas has managed to find the one bar within walking distance of the church.

Maya squares her shoulders and marches in to stand behind him, saying resolutely, “You know you have to go explain what happened to all those poor guests. I think Pappy Joe might’ve had a heart attack when Riley bolted from the church.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Lucas snapped.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

For so much, Maya’s sorry. For the way that things have gone today, for the way that they’ve been going for years. For the things that she’s said to him over the years. Maybe most of all for the things that she  _hasn’t_ said to him. They tried being a couple, back when they were still teenagers, after they came home from Texas, but they were too young, and confused, and it had  _hurt Riley_ , so Maya had broken it off. But if she was being honest with herself, the feelings for him had never gone away.

And now here they are, twenty-two years old, young and dumb and together in a bar wearing wedding-appropriate attire that cost way too much not to use.

“I agree,” Lucas says, out of the blue, or so Maya thinks.

“What?”

“You said the wedding-appropriate attire cost way too much not to use.”

“I said that out loud?” Maya asks, hoping the dim lights disguise the way she pales at the thought. “Did I say anything else?”

Lucas turns to look at her, shaking his head while he looks at her with eyes speaking of a mind made sharper rather than slower by whatever’s in the glass he’s holding. Maya breathes a sigh of relief.

Then Lucas says flatly, factually – again Maya wants to think it’s out of the blue – “I never stopped either, you know.”

“Stopped what?”

Lucas smirks at her with that half dark expression that they both know Riley doesn’t like… and Maya can’t help but love. “Loving you.” He takes a long drag of his drink, sighing when he sets the glass back down on the counter empty before repeating, “I never stopped loving you, Maya Hart. We both were always so intent on never hurting Riley, that we put her first even in this… but she’s hurt me… and she – and me, too, I’d assume – have been hurting you for years by being together.” He turns to look at her, dead serious and maybe, Maya wants to hope, with his vision getting a little fuzzy around the edges, because that would make his declaration make so much more sense. But his vision is perfectly clear, and so is his intent as he stands and takes a perfectly steady step towards her as he asks, “So what are we going to do about that?”

Maya wants to think clearly, really she does, but Lucas hasn’t stood this close to her in years, and she’s missed it, honestly. He’s somehow taller now – she, unfortunately, hasn’t grown an inch taller – and he’s wearing a different cologne than he usually does, but it’s still  _Lucas_ , and she feels like maybe she’s the one getting heady instead of him.

Somehow she manages to plant her hands on his chest to stop him in his tracks as she croaks out, “What are you talking about?”

“All those people at the church,” he reminds her simply, arms snaking around her waist and tugging her into a proximity that she shouldn’t be comfortable with, given that she was supposed to be the maid of honor today. “You told me I have to go back and explain what’s happened. Do we even know what’s happened?!” He snorts then, a dry sound, and answers his own question. “Actually, what happened was that Riley heard me talking in my sleep a couple nights ago.” He raises an eyebrow in pointed amusement. “She informed me – very loudly – that I was mumbling about kissing a blonde beauty.”

“Lucas,” Maya means for that to come out as an objection, but it doesn’t – it comes out like a breath, a prayer, and, god help her, with that one word, she  _knows_ she’s been figured out.

Lucas lowers his face until their foreheads are nearly touching, saying quietly, in a tone rife with tenderness and meant just for her, “You know, those guests  _did_  come for a wedding. We could still give them one.”

Maya’s eyes blow wide as she realizes what he’s just suggested, and this time she does manage to jerk back out of the circle of his arms, although her hand stays in his as she demands a little too sharply – because she still tells herself that she  _hates_ it when she’s so suddenly given a reason to  _hope_ like this, “Are you drunk?”

Lucas laughs, tugging her unapologetically back to him as he answers with a grin, “No. I am just finally, finally being completely honest with myself… and with you. So, what do you say, Miss Hart? You want me to go back to the church? Let’s go – let’s go get  _married_ , you and me.”

It’s too much, too fast. She’d started out this day with iron walls around her emotions, believing that she was about to see the love of her life marry her best friend, and now  _she’s_ the one going to marry him? Her heart is pulsing in her ears, and Lucas’s breath is warm against her cheek, and she’s solid and steady beneath the hand that’s landed on his chest again.

It’s too much, and it’s not  _nearly_ enough, but all she knows she has time to do is pull his mouth down to hers in a hot, hurried kiss before she repeats a little breathlessly, a little gleefully, and a whole lot  _in love,_ “Let’s go get married, you and me.”


End file.
